Will tomorrow never come
by Klariss
Summary: Last chapter is up Just after Closing in, Bosco get involved in car accident! Summaries and me are not friends :o So Bosco drama, bosco angst like always o
1. Broken

****

Note: Just after Closing In…

****

**WILL TOMORROW NEVER COME**

Bosco: I need your help.            

Bosco: Faith, you know that I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important.

Faith: Important?  I have my own problems to deal with.  I don't have time for yours.  I have to take care of my own family. 

Faith closed the door; she's never felt as bad as she does now.  She had seen Bosco's face when she told him his problems were insignificant.  God, what was she thinking?  They argued with each other; it had been a long time since their first argument, but he came, tonight, to apologize and tell her that he needed her; and all she could do was slam the door in his face.  She opened the door, hoping that he would still be behind it, but he wasn't.  She let him leave, she rejected him.  She would talk with him tomorrow. 

Bosco ran down the stairs, running until he got to his car.  He couldn't see anything, his eyes were misty and there were tears falling down his cheeks.  Faith was right, his problems were not important.  After all, she had been right, she'd warned him about Cruz, telling him that he would always have problems with her, that she was trouble.  He didn't listen to her, and now, he can only blame himself.  This morning he had found a notebook under her mattress, with a lot of information on junkies, on Noble, even on himself, Maurice Boscorelli.  He knew that she had something planned, but he didn't know how to react.  He realized that everything that Faith had told him was right.  He missed her, more then anything.  He felt lost without her, and that's why he came to her; to beg her for forgiveness, to ask her for help.  But he had seen her expression, the one of a woman hurting, tired of all the hostility between them.  She forgave him every time before, but not this time.  Hate and distress, that's all he'd seen in her eyes.  She hated him, he was sure about that. 

Bosco jumped into his car and took off.  His tears continued to fall, he was confused.  Throughout his whole life, he had never felt this lost.  Faith was always there for him, since he met her; she was his savoir, his breath, the one part of his life that he knew he couldn't live without.  He'd messed up, and now he had no one to watch his back.  He would try to talk to her tomorrow.

Tomorrow…an uncertain notion.

Bosco drove, he accelerated when he saw the light turn green; he wanted just one thing, to get home as soon as possible; he needed to talk to her.  It couldn't end like this, no, not like this, nine years of friendship, ruined by a Mexican-bitch; no, nine years gone, and it was

his own fault. 

Bosco roared through the intersection, music blaring in an effort to lighten his mood.   12:10, he was tired.  All this shit started with a single lie, a lie to protect her, but she didn't understand!  Partners never lie to each other. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the two cars rushing towards him.  Two cars which kept coming.  Two groups of teenagers, completely drunk, running the red light.  He saw the headlights and turned his head, they were no less then 20 meters from him.  The cars didn't slow down.  The collision was violent.  One of two cars crushed into in passenger-side, while the other hit the back of Bosco's car before it started rolling, over and over again, gas leaking out onto the street.  The world lurched into slow motion. 

When the first car hit, he felt the impact, the passenger door exploding, a piece of metal sinking into his right thigh, cutting through his pants.  When the second car hit, he felt himself being thrown forward.  His seatbelt locked so violently that he felt his neck snap and his chest crush.  His breathing became irregular, and his head fell forward.  He saw the other car overturn onto its hood, before his own car started rolling. 

Bosco felt the shock when his car landed on its hood for the first time; even though he was still strapped to his seat.  His head hit the side of car, causing him to scream.  His vision blurred, and he saw the landscape turn endlessly.  Nothing could stop it.  He thought of Faith, all their happy memories.  He wanted to tell her, but the opportunity would never come now.  He wanted to apologize; his throat constricted, and his tears continued to fall. 

He didn't want to die, not now, not so foolishly.  He felt a violent pain in his stomach.  He couldn't see her now, his angel… He couldn't see them, his friends.  He was alone, he hurt, and he was terrified.  Death was so painful, physically, and mentally.  He saw his friends faces, parading by, one by one; he wanted to apologize to them all, and remain with them. 

The tears that fell now were no longer tears of pain, but of horror, terror.  Why him?  He never had the chance to ask anyone. 

His car stopped rolling and landed on its hood.  Bosco saw Faith, she was there.  She told him to go away, that his problems were bullshit…

Bosco: Sorry… Faith… Forgive me…

He raised his hand towards his friend's image as she became increasingly blurred.

Bosco: Don't leave… Don't go…

She left him alone.  Why fight?  Why live?  He fought for several seconds to stay awake but there was no reason to stay and fight when the only person that he's ever loved, the only person who matters has rejected him. 

Bosco dropped his arm and closed his eyes. 

Tomorrow will never come. 

TBC….                


	2. Sunshine

Ty:  You joking, right?

Jimmy:  I swear to God!

Alex:  Is that the only thing you guys think about?

Carlos:  Yeah right.  Like you girls never talk about men!

Alex:  Not like that.

The four friends were on their way back from a concert.  Everything was good, the night was young.  It was 12:10am.  They were on their way to play some roller ball. Jimmy was driving.  Everyone was joking, until Jimmy suddenly slammed on the brakes. The car stopped, everyone turning towards the firefighter before seeing his horrified gaze. They looked to the street and saw two cars engulfing another car. The cars began doing barrels on barrels.  Ty, Carlos, Alex, each of the four friends froze.  Hours seemed to pass before the scene stopped.  Everyone jumped out of Jimmy's car.

Jimmy: Carlos! Call fire and a bus! NOW!

Carlos did as he was instructed.  Alex and Jimmy carefully moved towards the car, which was turned over on to its hood.  Carlos was moving to join his two friends when he stopped to look at Ty, who was horrified.       

Carlos: Ty…? Ty, are you alright man?

Ty: That… That…

Carlos: What?

Ty: That car… that is…

Carlos: What?  It's what?

Ty: Bosco, its Bosco's car!

Carlos could see fear and sorrow in Ty's eyes.  He turned towards the car, where Jimmy and Alex now stood.  He watched as Ty ran to the accident, to the car of his friend.

Carlos: SHIT!

He ran to Ty's side.  Alex and Jimmy misunderstood when they saw them running. They came after their friends.

Jimmy: Whoa! Guys!

Alex: Stop it's dangerous!  It could explode at any moment. 

Ty reach the door and kneeled, out of breath; searching for Bosco. He was unconscious, still attached to his seat.  Blood cover his body.  The seatbelt was attached to him but Ty could see blood all over it.  His left arm sat at an unnatural angle, and his thigh was ripped open, top to bottom, a metal piece sticking in profoundly.  His head lightly turned to right, and blood pooled on the broken window.  Carlos joined Ty, standing next to him while Alex and Jimmy rushed over. 

Jimmy: Have you lost you mind?

Alex: What happen to you?

Carlos lifted his head; his eyes full of tears. The two firefighters stopped talking; fear settling over them. 

Ty: Bosco, Bosco, talk to me!

Alex gasped while Jimmy, refusing to believe and feeling his stomach constrict, looked through the window.   He pulled back.  Ty continued speaking to his friend. 

Ty: Come on Bosco, talk to me, please wake up!  Say something! Come on… Hold on brother, help is almost here.    

Carlos knew that Davis was trying to stay calm, but he could hear the fear in his voice. The four friends didn't leave their friend, totally forgetting the two other cars and their passengers.  The smell of gas is becoming more and more present.  Nothing like this has ever happened.

Ty glanced at his friend, he didn't move.  He felt guilty, not for the accident but for his attitude towards Bosco these last few days.  He was not very nice to him.  He promised himself he'd apologize tomorrow… But tomorrow became the day after tomorrow and so on. And never, not once had he talked to him.  Tomorrow would never come… He couldn't apologize now.  Never. 

Jimmy moved towards the other side of car and tried opening the passenger-door, but since it was totally smashed in, he couldn't. He tried three times to no avail.  He couldn't believe it, not something so stupid, not to one of his colleague.  All the jokes he'd told him and the bullshit that he told Bosco when he saw him the night before.  He knew that something was wrong when the policeman didn't respond.  He had even seen tears. Bosco, crying, it was not normal. 

And now he was there, in his car.  Because of his position, nobody could tell if he was breathing or not.  Ty had tried opening the other door but was unable to. Glass from the windows and windshield were scatter on the ground, leaving a sparkling trail, lit by the two others cars lights.  Some people stopped, some cried, other looked on helplessly. 

Because nobody can do anything, not now. Car debris sparkled on the ground, forming like a star in the center of the intersection. A star, guiding lost people…

This star lights the defeated faces of the people present.  The night was beautiful; a full moon filled the sky, not a cloud anywhere, at least not in the sky, because in this intersection, everything was filled with a thick fog, one of sorrow and pain.  

The sound of ambulances, patrol cars and fire trucks could be heard in the distance.  Ty was still talking to Bosco, while Alex and Carlos watched him.  Blood was now on the  ground, seeping through the window and surrounding the glass debris.  Jimmy flagged down the help that had arrived.  Blue, white and red lights, illuminating walls, faces, hope.  Sound stopped, and firefighters and paramedics climbed down and ran towards the first two cars before arriving next to Bosco, while officers started to usher people away from the scene. 

Jimmy glanced up at the sky, so peaceful, so calm. How calm could reign up, while down below, it was hell.  Everything was in disorder; people milled about like ants, searching for the last crumb.  If Jimmy hadn't seen the moon, he would have sworn it was the sun that illuminated them.  But he will have the sun tomorrow, and tomorrow will never come.  Never.


	3. back to life

People always apologize… But it's always too late.

Faith sat in front of the TV, lost in her thoughts.  How had all this shit started?  All this anger, this hatred between Bosco and her.  Why all these insults against one another?  Why so many lies?  And one response came to her mind: CRUZ!  Still and always Cruz!  How had she become involved in all of this?  All this shit made no sense.  Why had  Faith reacted like that tonight; that's right, she bears a grudge against Bosco, but this anger is directed towards Cruz, and exclusively  her.  She rejected Bosco because he was with that bitch; he had taken that bitch's side.  And Faith detested him for that, for the fact that he was naïve, because he didn't see the games Cruz played. 

And yet, tonight he came to her, apologizing for everything, and she ignored him; the first time she had done that.  Bosco counted on her. But she was angry, simply angry; with him, with herself, with their broken down friendship, with everything.  He came, and she closed the door.  She was furious, but concerned too.  She felt bad.  She had the impression that she had lost her best friend forever.  He had probably returned to Cruz's by now.  12:15 am.  Faith couldn't believe that she dismissed Bosco into THE viper's arms. 

She wanted to call him, tell him to come back, to stay.  But she wanted to tell him everything that she felt, everything bubbling inside her, everything she thought about him, and about sergeant bitch.  But she needed to calm down, going to bed was the best thing to do.  But, even she knew that she couldn't sleep.  Tomorrow would be another day.

******

The wind rustled leaves, while blood slowly soiled the ground, spreading out with every breath of wind.  Firefighters extinguished the car Bosco was in.  Ty, Alex, Jimmy and Carlos stayed back in order to be able to act as soon as Bosco got out.  They knew the firefighters who were there, they were from the 33rd precinct. They played basketball with them a lot; they always lost.  So these men knew Bosco.  This rescue had become an effort to save one of their own.

Jimmy and Ty didn't know what to do, they were obliged to wait.  Waiting for the hours to turn, the minutes to pass.

Firefighters were in the process of removing Bosco, he didn't react. They removed the seatbelt and held him so that he did not fall.  They lifted him lightly and place him on the cold pavement. 

Teenagers of the other two cars had been already removed, two were dead, and the other three were stable.  All Carlos and Alex saw was Bosco, delicately lying on the ground.  They hurried to their friend.  The paramedics on the scene moved aside to let them to work on him. 

Ty spoke to him but he didn't respond.  Carlos held him, but he didn't move, Jimmy looked at him but he didn't react.  Alex took his pulse,  but he didn't have one.  Seven minutes, only seven minutes between the accident and now, too many minutes, seven minutes which changed the course of a life, for no reason. 

Alex and Carlos, becoming panicked, started CPR while the two other paramedics bandaged the wounds of the man who was lying on the floor. This officer, who, because of a woman, had been destroyed.  A woman who showed him that nobody is infallible; this woman who he loved, and who had caused him nothing but trouble.  This sergeant, that nobody will understand, this Mexican who everyone hates.  This person who had destroyed the relationship between him and his best friend, this mistake he should have never made.    

A wordless story, a deaf conversation.  Ty, Carlos, Alex, Jimmy, they spoke to Bosco but he didn't hear, or maybe he did.  Who knows how death reacts and propagates.  1, 2, 3…  Breath.  Compress, oxygen, compress, but he remained exactly the same.  Stopping to change bandages and IV, all so ordinary for paramedics and so important for one life, this life, the life of their friend.  Still the same.  Nothing.  No reaction.     

Alex pressed frenetically; Carlos hooked him up to oxygen.  Ty spoke to him, Jimmy watched, like all the other firefighters; all that they could do to save this police officer's life. 

Could one tell, in these conditions, that tomorrow has a story?  Because who writes the story?  This stupid accident, this so beautiful night, no one can understand these things.

Alex stopped what she was doing, Bosco's chest was rising on it's own now, he was alive, but for how long?  Collar, injection (again!), dressing, everything was routine, but something was wrong this time. This time it was a friend. 

Carlos and Alex climb into the bus, while Ty and Jimmy climb into Jimmy's car.  Red light, green light, right, left, left, right.  The colours of the street side shops pass in a blur, reflected against the windows of the bus.  The trip seems to take an eternity.  Red light, stop, turn left again.  The way so well known by firefighters and cops, but always so strange.   Will the street never end? 

Mercy! At last! Jimmy and Ty jump out of the car and rush to Carlos and Alex, who are in front of trauma room.  Just a simple glance and they understand everything, all of the sorrow, the pain, the desperation, and the horror they were a part of, and that continues beneath their eyes.  This friend, who they've lost,  still not understanding how. 12:20 am.  Only three minutes to arriving here, only, lost.

Alex: We should call Faith. 

Four words. Four little words that caused a horrible silence.  Just words, only words, frozen now.  How to tell someone that their best friend, or their former best-friend, well how to tell a person that  someone close to her was fighting against death; for his life.  Death, so unpredictable, one that nobody sees and yet she is there all the time.  Death that stops time, that takes seconds, minutes.  Death that prevents us from telling someone what we would; our feelings, for him.  Death that takes time, that takes life.

TBC… 


	4. Tomorrow never come

**_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
  
_**

Only one gesture, this gesture, which Faith made when she put down the phone. This gesture which made her sick, a gesture of good or bad news. That which allows us to know who called, what he wanted. Alex. Faith sank down on the sofa. Things happen, the reasons unknown.  Particularly this night, this night lit by a bright moon, as though it was day. Creating the feeling that nothing was normal, that tomorrow will never come. 

**_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way  
To show her every day  
That she's my only one  
If my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
_**

Nothing happens by chance; at least that's what some people think. Faith rushed towards the hospital, so close to her home, and yet, so far away.  All these reds lights, these stop signs, these pedestrians who walk anywhere, all these people around her, who don't know what's happening… Faith wanted to scream at them to move away, that her friend, someone she rejected, someone who asked her to help him, was now in critical shape. She wanted to scream, cry, and die.

**_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance  
To tell her how I feel  
  
_**

Street, bridge, parking, she arrived at last. She jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. All these broken faces, of cops, of firefighters, who were there, on the accident scene, trying to help. Faith recognized some of them; and then recognized four faces, four friends, colleagues she could count on. 

**_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart  
  
  
_**

She ran to them. Alex had a blank expression on her face, one Faith couldn't read. She then looked between the others; Jimmy, Carlos and Ty. The last one crying… A man crying. A cop. The image of calm… Ty represented calm, softness, coolness that lifted spirits at the end of each day. But at the sight of the officer, Faith no longer felt the panic but guilt growing inside her instead.

She'd argued with Bosco, rejected him, and now he was here, lost in this place, somewhere between life and death. And all the things she would like to tell him, the apologies she wanted to give him; all, nothing, never…

**_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_**

Never stop talking to people; tell them our feelings in the moment! Sort out your feelings, hear them before judging. Faith didn't do this, all her hate left her, all her frustration too, however she didn't bear a grudge against Bosco, but against Cruz. He was there so she exploded on him. Never she could imagine that he would be hurt, that something could happen to him, that maybe she wouldn't see him again; that she couldn't apologize. He was there through nine years, he would always be there! 

**_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way  
To show her every day  
That she's my only one  
If my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
_**

Everything stopped. Thoughts immobilized; glances fixed. The doctor arrived, a horrific expression painted on his face. Faith came to realize, her friend wouldn't come back.  He had died this night. 

So many regrets, so many words that weren't said, and others said with so much scorn; suffer, ache, all this pain is a course of life. Soul searches itself, conscience roams. She didn't believe it, she felt the words tear at her heart, kill her inside. The doctor didn't stop talking and when she looked at him, she understood that tomorrow will never come.   

**_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes _**

THE END

Thanks for all you reviews! It means a lot and thanks to people who pushed me to finish this story ;o) oh and by the way the song is If Tomorrow never comes but I think you recognize it lol.  
 


End file.
